Frequency multipliers are used in a variety of applications to extend the upper frequency limit of fixed or variable frequency oscillators. However, as the bandwidth of the multiplier approaches an octave, simple circuits become less useful because of the fundamental frequency energy which is present at the multiplier's output port. The problem is typically overcome by using a balanced structure to suppress a fundamental frequency such as transformers and microstrip baluns which also have bandwidth constraints.